


Take Your Pet to Work Day

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [22]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's a little tired of Takaba's constant suspicion that he's always up to vile, horrible things at work everyday. So, he takes Aki with him to work. Things get very interesting. And there's a helicopter. Asami's his usual sadistic self, but be warned that there's fluff at the end!!</p><p>This story is dedicated to my readers on Tumblr who suggested I write this one. I love you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Pet to Work Day

He’s gotten used to it, Asami slipping away from him, the warmth of his big body rolling from the bed, getting up to get ready for work. Akihito doesn’t know how he keeps the hours he sometimes does, but he managed. The boy burrows deeper under the covers. He doesn’t have to get up for at least another hour.

He’s rudely disabused of this notion when the covers are yanked from his body and the palm of Asami’s hand smacks him on the ass. He yelps in outrage and flips over, hands clutching his rear, to glare up at his thoughtless lover. Asami smirks at him. His amber eyes trail down Aki’s body to his rather apparent morning wood.

“What the fuck?” he cries angrily.

“Hm. Would you like some help with that? We’ll have time in the shower, if we hurry.”

“Time in the…what is wrong with you?” yells Aki helplessly as he’s dragged bodily from the bed and into the bathroom. Asami shoves him, spluttering in outrage, under the steamy spray. Aki’s curses dwindle away into helpless moans as Asami steps in behind him and reaches around, fisting his erect cock expertly, then sliding a soapy thumb deeply into Aki’s asshole, pressing and rubbing against his sweet spot. Aki can feel Asami’s cock between his parted buttocks, sliding back and forth as Asami fingers him, hard and hot.

“Ngh, do it,” groans the photographer, wantonly arching back against his lover. “Fuck me.”

“No,” says Asami. “Maybe later. We don’t have time. Come for me like a good boy and I’ll fuck you nice and slow later this afternoon. We’ve got to get moving”

“Hah….ungh….oh…ah…A-Asami. Gonna…guh….gonna come,” gasps Aki, and Asami hisses in his ear how dirty he is and how much he’s going to enjoy fucking Aki blind later, and he comes, crying out Asami’s name and painting the tiles of the shower with his spend. Asami directs him briskly to clean up. Akihito is obeying him without really thinking about it when he realizes he doesn’t know what’s going on yet.

“Why am I doing this?” he asks, peering up at Asami out of one eye as he shampoos his hair.

“You’re coming with me today.”

“Coming with you where?”

“To work.”

“What? Why?”

Asami smirks again and steps out of the shower, toweling off his magnificent body. Aki stumbles after him, wondering if he’s actually awake as he watches the play of muscle in Asami’s back. The man should be listed as an illegal substance.

“I can’t remember how many times you’ve asked what I do. You’re so sure I’m up to nefarious things all the time, that I’m out pushing drugs on school children and kidnapping virgins for prostitution rings and selling guns to terrorists. So, quit bitching, you’re coming with me today. Go get dressed. No wait,” Asami corrects himself, and snags Aki’s wrist as he starts to walk out to go to his room for fresh clothes.

“Huh? Ack! What the…”

He yelps in surprise as he’s suddenly bent over the sink. The coldness of lube on his anus makes him think Asami has changed his mind about that fuck, but the object he feels pressing against his hole after Asami slicks him up is both smaller and cooler than his lover’s cock. He gasps and squirms when a butt plug is slid quickly and efficiently up inside him. It doesn’t hurt. It’s not terribly large, but it startles him.

“Now go get dressed,” says Asami smugly, slapping him on the ass again. Aki bites his lip against the urge to moan and arch back against that warm palm and beg Asami to spank him some more.

“How long do I have to wear this?” he grumbles as he heads for the door, rubbing his smacked cheek and glaring down sternly at his own cock as it stirs and considers rousing again.

“Until I take it out for you,” says Asami carelessly, his back to Akihito as he knots his silk tie.

“How long’s THAT gonna be?”

“Longer  now,” grins Asami, turning back to Aki, buttoning his vest. “And if you’re not ready to go by the time I’ve poured tea, I’m going to punish you in the car the WHOLE way to Shion.”

Aki considers dawdling just to find out what Asami will do about it, but he’s too curious to finally have some of his questions answered about Asami’s business dealings, so he flies to his closet, trying to ignore the strange present of the plug’s flange between his cheeks. The plug is considerably smaller than Asami’s cock and doesn’t hurt, but it’s wide enough that its thickest part sits snug within him and won’t fall out by accident, his sphincter muscle tight around the base. He slips into boxer briefs and grabs the first pair of pants he finds that aren’t jeans or cargo pants and yanks them on, then scrabbles for a belt and shirt. Since he’s hurrying, and not really paying attention, he’s relieved to find when he glances at himself in the mirror to slap a little hair gel into his messy shag, that the black and grey striped button-down goes fine with the slate grey slacks he’s inadvertently chosen.  He tugs on some dark socks and jams his feet into his black hiking boots. He has dress shoes, he’s half hoping they’ll take the helicopter to Osaka to see the vineyard. He hasn’t been there yet, and he’s curious, and wouldn’t want to walk around in the dirt in the horrendously expensive shoes. They’d been a gift from Asami, one he’d forced Akihito to accept when he’d noticed Aki wincing in his cheap, poorly fitted dress shoes one night at a gallery opening. Aki had argued, of course. He’s NOT Asami’s kept boy…but the custom-fitted Italian leather  oxfords feel fantastic on his feet, and never hurt, and he can stay on his feet in them for hours and not get tired. He wants to make sure they last, so he only wears them when he really needs to. He’s disappointed when Asami makes him change into the good shoes, even after telling him why he hadn’t put them on in the first place, because Asami tells him not to worry about that. He wants to argue further, but he wants to go with Asami today more, so he swallows his disappointment about the vineyard and changes shoes.

They grab a quick breakfast and when Asami rings Suoh to let him know they’re heading down, they take the elevator to the garage and find the limo waiting. Takaba doesn’t know what it says about him that he doesn’t even find it terribly ostentatious anymore. He slides in behind Asami and they’re off. His ass hasn’t finished settling on the seat (the plug takes some getting used-to when he tries to find a way to sit without shifting it inside him) when Asami grabs him and hauls him into his lap. Aki squawks in protest but is not even a little surprised when Asami pays no attention, unbuttoning Akihito’s shirt about halfway. The fingers of one hand flick gently at Aki’s nipple rings, making him squirm, as Asami’s other hand slides into his coat pocket and withdraws something that chimes faintly. He shows Aki the two shiny little silver bells in his hand.

“Wh…what are those for?” asks Aki a little nervously, because he’s pretty sure he knows. Asami grins and deftly attaches each bell to one of the rings. They’re surprisingly heavy. Not that they’re VERY heavy, but they weigh more than they look like they should.

“They’re solid silver. I had them made for you.”

“I think you had them made for YOU,” mutters Aki, looking down at his chest and trying to ignore the heat in his belly at the gentle tug of the tiny bells on his sensitive nipples.

“You have a point,” agrees Asami cheerfully, and flicks them both with his fingers to make them chime. Then he re-buttons Aki’s shirt and makes out with him the rest of the way to Shion.  The shifting plug in his ass and the gentle tug of the bells on his nipples combined with Asami’s filthy, sinful kisses all serve to ensure that Akihito has an insistent erection by the time they get out of the limo. Thankfully, Shion isn’t open yet, and won’t be for hours. Some of the staff is here, and a couple of assistants. He walks close behind Asami, hoping nobody notices the tent in his pants. They go to Asami’s elegant office. He unlocks the door and goes to his desk, booting up his computer and sorting through a stack of mail.

“You can sit on the couch,” he says offhandedly at Aki. Aki glares at Asami, who ignores him, the bastard, and stomps to the leather sofa. It helps his arousal not at ALL that he’s vividly recalling being fucked into this very couch, Asami panting helplessly above him, golden eyes blurred with need, then again on his knees in front of it, and on the floor beside it….tears in his eyes from the ache, Asami taking him slowly, tenderly, but still TAKING him. He bites back a whimper and tugs at the front of his slacks, then sits down with a sigh. He sits idly for a few minutes, shifting uncomfortably. He gets out his phone and checks email. And the weather report. He plays a couple of games. He peeks at Asami, who is now working on his computer, a tiny frown of concentration between his eyebrows. The phone rings, and Takaba listens to half of a really boring conversation about finding a new linen service because the old one has apparently started returning napkins and tablecloths with stains still on them, and frayed edges. Then Asami makes a call to what sounds like some kind of charitable organization wherein he offers to donate some kind of painting plus a hefty check. Aki sighs and shifts, and Asami’s eyes flick to him, then away. He hangs up the phone, and Aki sighs louder.

“Is something wrong, Akihito?” asks Asami, sounding mildly amused.

“I’m bored,” he says, knowing there’s a whine in his voice. “And…and….” He squirms, embarrassed. It’s not like Asami doesn’t KNOW what’s wrong.

“You wanted to know what I do all day,” points out Asami calmly, clicking his mouse and tapping rapidly at his keyboard, barely sparing Aki a glance. “Now be a good boy and don’t fidget. I’ll know if you do. That’s what the bells are for.”

“You expect me to sit here all day and not MOVE?” demands Aki shrilly, and the bells chime madly as he sits up and glares at Asami, then bites his lip when shifting his weight forward puts all of it securely onto the anal plug, driving it hard into him. He gasps.

“Of course not. I simply expect you not to fidget. There’s a difference, and the bells won’t lie. We’ll go out to lunch in a couple of hours, and if you’re a good boy, I’ll take you to the vineyard later, as I need to meet with the vintner there about some details.”

“Can we take the helicopter?” asks Aki eagerly, momentarily forgetting his discomfort. Asami’s lips twitch.

“Of course.”

“Cool!”

He does his best. He really does. He pulls his laptop out of his messenger bag and works on editing some pictures, but his attention is drawn to the files containing the images reserved only for their personal enjoyment, ones Aki will likely never share with outsiders. The ones he had taken that day with Feilong as a present for Asami. Ones Asami has grudgingly allowed him to finally take of his unbearably handsome lover. Looking through these files, at their bodies, the way one or another of them touches the other, the pictures of them in bed together, the looks on their faces and the dishevelment of their hair and their slightly swollen lips making it apparent what they’ve just finished doing, does nothing to help him stave off the arousal that’s been with him since the moment Asami slid the plug inside his body. He squirms.

Asami’s eyes flick to him again and that wicked mouth curves in an indulgent smile as his hand strays to his pocket. Ha, thinks Aki, he’s adjusting himself too! Now maybe he’ll…HAHHH! Ah! Ahh! His brain goes straight into orbit when the butt plug starts to vibrate without warning. He cries out in shock and writhes as the diabolical little toy buzzes sweetly against his prostate gland where Asami has taken care to seat it.

“Ah! A…Asami,” he cries desperately, hips rocking hungrily as his cock springs back to life from its semi-turgid state.

“Is something wrong, Akihito?”

“Tuh…hng…turn it off, please!!”

Asami’s hand slips back into his pocket and Aki yelps as the vibrations increase.

“Nuh…hah…oh…no!” he whines.

“What’s the matter?” asks Asami sympathetically. Aki glares at him harder and tries not to fall off the couch.

“I’m…oh…ah…hnn….I’m gonna….c…come in my p-pants if you l…ah…leave it…ohhh…on!”

“Well,” says Asami briskly, “ we can’t have that, can we?”

“No,” agrees Aki gratefully, not wanting to wear come-stained slacks all day and especially not out to the vineyard he’s eager to visit. Asami, however, doesn’t turn the plug off.

“Take them off,” he says mildly.

“Wh….WHAT?” cries Akihito in horror.

“I said,” repeats Asami patiently, going back to typing something, “take your pants off. Now.”

“But I…what if someone comes in?”

“Nobody will come in without knocking. I wouldn’t do that to you, Akihito. If someone comes to the door that I need to see, you can go to my private washroom.” He nods in the direction of a door partially concealed behind a large potted plant of some kind.

“Y…you’re serious?”

“Very. Now take off your pants. You claim you’re about to come. Let’s see you do it.”

Blushing furiously, but strangely aroused by the whole thing too, Akihito stands up and slips his dark gray slacks off, folding them over and laying them over his messenger bag at the end of the couch.

“Underwear too,” says Asami coolly, giving Aki another of those eye-flicks as he continues to type. Aki blushes harder, but he shucks off his boxer briefs. He’d hate to get them all sticky too, he supposes. He feels terribly exposed, but the little buzzing toy in his asshole is driving him mad, and his cock is aching now, having been more than half-hard since this morning and full-on hard for a lot longer than is comfortable. He reclines back on the couch and, looking shyly at Asami out of the corners of his eyes, slides his hand down and encircles his erection with his fingers, groaning softly. Asami loves it when Aki acts all hot and bothered. Maybe now he’ll pay attention to him, get up from his desk and come over here and they’ll have awesome hot office sex in the middle of the day.

“Did I tell you you could touch your cock, Akihito?” asks Asami blandly, his expression dangerous. Aki gulps and isn’t able to ignore the way his erection twitches in his hand at the threat implicit in Asami’s words. He takes his hand away and whimpers a little. The plug starts to vibrate even harder, and he yowls as his sweet spot is stimulated beyond what he’s able to bear.

“AH!” he cries helplessly, hips jerking. “Ah! Oh! Pl…please, Asami! Ahh…hah…oh PLEASE!”

“You’ll come just like that, without touching yourself, or you won’t come at all until I have time to deal with you.”

Aki sobs a little in frustration. He only needs like, ten fucking seconds. Asami’s just being a domineering asshole and….ngh. Fuck, it feels so good. Not just where the plug presses and vibrates against his prostate, but where it buzzes inside his sphincter muscle as it twitches and grips and flinches at the sensations. Ohhh. Oh fuck, FUCK. He’s going to come, untouched, just lying here on the leather sofa with his hard, red cock dripping on his own belly and Asami not even LOOKING at him. His hands open and close spasmodically with the desire to grip his cock. His body arches and squirms and he closes his eyes and moans, gasping and ahh. Oh. Ah. Hah. He bites his lip hard and lets out a strangled, agonized groan as his body stiffens and his balls tighten and his hole clamps down on the plug and he comes and comes, spattering his belly with spunk (he’s remembered just in time to yank his shirt up out of the way). He finally comes back to himself, breathing hard and shuddering, and the vibrating has stopped and Asami is watching him, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Aki frowns and sticks out his tongue at Asami, staggering to his feet to go to the wash room to clean up.

“Be careful, Akihito. I’ll turn it back on every time you act like a brat or fail to behave yourself.”

It’s because he knows Asami will do it and he’s entirely to overstimulated to be able to bear the thought of having the thing buzzing inside him again so soon that he waits until he’s in the bathroom with the door closed to mouth silently,

“Bastard.” Then he howls and almost falls on the floor a few seconds later when the plug cranks back up full-strength. It vibrates mercilessly for about ten seconds, then turns off again. When he walks back into the office on wobbly legs, he looks resentfully at Asami.

“What was that for?” He hadn’t spoken out loud. There’s no way Asami heard him.

“Are you going to try to tell me you DIDN’T call me a dirty name once you were alone in the washroom?” asks Asami, his amber eyes gleaming.

“What are you, some kind of mind-reader now?” mutters Aki sullenly, slouching back over to the couch and sitting down, only to yowl in agony when the plug is turned back on.

“AHH! No! No! Wh…what’s that for? Asami, please! Tuh…turn it off!”

“It was a guess. But since you’ve confessed to your crime, now you may pay the price for it. Two minutes, Akihito. Then I’ll turn it off.”

Aki pants and pleads and writhes. His hips roll helplessly as though trying to escape the wicked purring inside his bottom. Oh it’s too much. All his nerve endings are on high alert, and sensitive, following his orgasm, so the vibration is agony. His cock jerks inside his pants. It’s too soon for it to rouse again, but the vibrations on his sweet spot make it try really hard. He’s almost sobbing when Asami finally turns it off again. Glaring resentfully at Asami but not saying a word, and wishing the end result of the two minutes of torture WASN’T a brand new erection, he re-opens his laptop and resolves to get some real editing work done. He’s been complaining lately that Asami and Feilong never give him time to work on his art shots. Still, because he’s curious, he listens with half an ear to Asami’s phone calls. They’re surprisingly mundane. Of course, it’s not at all beyond Asami to have arranged to ONLY deal with those mundane, boring, aspects of his work and not the illicit or illegal things, but mostly the phone calls don’t sound planned, so he’s not sure. It’s also really hard to get a lot of work done because he can’t stop himself from looking at Asami. Obviously he looks great in his suits, it’s practically all he wears. But in his armor, riding his desk like the helm of a ship, his deep voice rumbling as he talks to this person or that one, answering emails and filling out paperwork and editing spreadsheets and jotting notes to himself all at the same time, is unexpectedly hot. Watching the way his beautifully cut suit jacket gaps when he leans over…of course Asami notices him watching, and his mouth curls up on one side. Then, still on the phone, he stands up and takes off his jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair. Now Akihito can just make out the shift and play of muscle under Asami’s shirt, and admire the way his vest hugs his torso, and the leanness of his waist. He can see a hint of Asami’s shiny black leather belt when he stands up to lean farther down the desk to his outbox to pick up a memo he’s already drafted earlier and refer to it with the person on the other end of the phone. The sight of it makes Aki swallow a little harder than is necessary as he imagines doing some more of what Asami considers “misbehaving,” and what it would be like to watch Asami stand up and slowly unbuckle it, then pull it free of his belt loops, one at a time, while he told Aki to stand up and bend over the desk, with his pants around his knees, and….He startles, and jerks his eyes up to meet Asami’s amused face, becoming aware that his name is being called.

“Huh? What?” he asks, blushing.

“What were you thinking about so hard, Akihito?” asks Asami with a wicked smirk.

“Oh…I…uh…nothing really. I thought…um…that it would be cool to take some pictures of you working like that. But It’s cool, I know that’s probably not something you want recorded and stuff.” Aki congratulates himself mentally for coming up with a really good excuse. Asami seems skeptical, but lets it go.

“Hm. You’re right. No pictures of my office. Now, as I was saying, it’s time for lunch. I have an appointment with a colleague. I wanted to know if you’d like to come with me, or would you rather stay here and have lunch by yourself?”

“What kind of colleague?” asks Aki curiously, not really relishing the idea of being left behind to have lunch all alone. Not even the thought of taking out the wretched plug for a while makes it more appealing, because this place probably has cameras everywhere and even if it doesn’t, Asami’s got a creepy sixth sense and would just KNOW. Actually, it’s probably better if Aki doesn’t get left alone. Better to just avoid that temptation altogether, because there’s no way it will be worth whatever price he has to pay.

“An old friend from University with whom I also do business now and then. His company’s hosting a benefit and he wants to talk to me about doing it at Shion. We’re meeting in half an hour. You’re very welcome to come if you like, but you have to promise to be a good boy.”

Akihito flushes and glares at Asami.

“I’m not a _boy._ ”

Asami grins at him.

“No, but you like to be one. And you like knowing I’ll spank you like one if you misbehave.”

“As much as you like risking the chance of me embarrassing you in front of your friend?” sneers Akihito. He’s bluffing. Mostly. Asami’s grin turns feral and Aki shivers.

“Do you think you’re capable of embarrassing me as much as it would embarrass you for me to yank you up by your collar, bend you over the table, bare your ass for the whole restraurant to see, and paddle you raw, letting them all get a good look at the base of that plug snugged between your cute little cheeks?”

Akihito grits his teeth against a raw moan of lust. It isn’t that he relishes having something like that done to him in front of people. He’s pretty sure he’d die of mortification, actually, but the _thought_ of it pushes buttons he hadn’t really known he had. Asami, damn him, sees it clearly written on Aki’s face, too. He chuckles softly and stands up, putting his coat back on and tilting his head in a silent invitation for Aki to get up and accompany him. As they make their way to the car, Asami tells him a little more.

“I told you that I met Adam while at University, and that’s true. However, I didn’t MEET him there.”

“I thought you said…”

“Oh, we attended the same school. We just didn’t run in the same circles. No, I actually met him at a fetish club, which I’d attended with  my Trainer.”

“Oh,” says Aki faintly. This is a part of Asami’s past he still doesn’t know a lot about. It freaks him out a little…okay, a lot, to even think of Asami “subbing,” as he calls it.

“Adam is straight, and married his pet three years ago. They’ve been together for 13. I was there the night he met Amaya. He collared her 11 years ago and has been trying to get her to say she’d marry him since then. Amaya was a waitress at a little coffee shop at the time, and she refused to marry him because she didn’t want him or anyone else to think she was after his money. You’d like her,” he adds at the end, and after what he’s said, Akihito bets he’s right.

“What  made her change her mind?” he asks curiously.

“He finally offered her a prenuptial agreement that said if they divorced, she wouldn’t get a cent of his money. After she married him, he tore it up, and according to him, beat her raw for thinking he didn’t believe her when she said she didn’t want his money.”

Aki laughs a little reluctantly. He sympathizes a lot more with Amaya than with her Dom-husband.

“I’m telling you about Adam because I don’t want you to be surprised or embarrassed when the conversation turns to Lifestyle issues, as it invariably does. Also so you’ll know this in advance…I’ve reserved a private room for our meeting, and if I do decide to spank you, he’ll be the only one who sees it.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” he demands.

“Of course not,” smirks Asami. “It’s meant to make you believe that I’m serious about doing it if you don’t behave.”

Aki, who has been contemplating that very thing, gulps and decides discretion is the better part of valor.

Lunch is probably very good, but Aki hardly tastes it, he’s concentrating so hard on “behaving himself” in front of Asami’s old friend. Adam is nice, but he asks all sorts of embarrassing questions. Asami, however, is surprisingly solicitous of Akihito’s feelings, and only answers the questions that don’t make Aki want to fall into a very deep hole in the ground.  The one time he starts to fidget when they get to going over the details of hosting a benefit dinner and auction at Shion, Asami reaches into his pocket and thumbs the dial on the plug so that it vibrates inside Aki’s ass for just a few seconds, but it’s enough. When they leave, Aki turns to Asami in the back of the limo and tugs his head down for a long, hungry kiss.

“I’m still not taking it out yet,” murmurs Asami against Aki’s lips.

“Asami, you’re the worst. I wasn’t going to ask that,” he growls, which invariably makes Asami laugh at him

“Oh? What’s the kiss for, then?” asks Asami, leaning back and looking interested.

“I just…well, wanted to say…thanks, I guess.”

“Oh? For what, if I may be so bold?”

Aki rolls his eyes, but answers anyway.

“When you guys were talking about…stuff….and your friend said some stuff about…being surprised you let me speak when I felt like it, or sit at the table, or eat without waiting for permission?”

“I remember,” says Asami. Aki rolls his eyes again. Remember, ha, he thinks. Nice one, Mr. Eidetic memory.

“Anyway, that made me kinda think about how…I guess about how it’s kinda nice that you know me and…you know I’d hate that stuff…and…and it _matters_ enough to you that I’d feel that way that you’ve never even tried to make me do any of it. So I guess…well, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Akihito,” says Asami, and there’s a softness in his eyes that Aki doesn’t see very often, and that he’s the one who put it there makes him absurdly happy. “Would you like to fly to the vineyard with me this afternoon?” he continues, and then laughs indulgently when Aki whoops in excitement.  They return to the office for about an hour, and there Asami tells him he’s got to make a very important conference call and that Aki is to sit still and not bother him, or he won’t get to go to the vineyard.

“Why don’t you make your own game of it and see how quiet you can keep these,” he offers with a smirk, flicking the bells with his fingertips through Akihito’s shirt. Aki gives him a dirty look, but he takes Asami’s advice and concentrates very hard on not letting the little bells chime, reminding himself of the prize if he wins. When Asami hangs up the phone, Aki looks at him expectantly and then cheers when Asami tells him he did a very good job.

“How did you like your little game?” asks Asami in a teasing voice as he stands up and approaches the couch. Akihito waves his hand carelessly.

“I don’t need some dumb game to just sit still for half an hour. Geez,” he says witheringly. Asami chuckles at him, and Aki’s pretty sure he sees right through him, but doesn’t call him on it.

“Yes fine, your self control is legendary. Now, take this bag and go change.”

“What’s in here?” demands Aki suspiciously, and is rewarded by another hard buzz from the plug that makes him jump and squawk in startled anguish.

“Going to start questioning me NOW, Akihito? It’s clothes. Some of YOUR clothes, because we’re going to be hiking around in the dirt some, and I know how you feel about your shoes. Besides,  the vintner and most of the workers there are what most people of my social class would call ‘good peasant stock,’ which is terribly insulting. They’ve grown up on the land, with the dirt under their feet and their fingernails, and have a tendency to find rich men in fancy suits offensive and rude and stupid. As the man is a genius with grapes, I try not to be offensive or rude or stupid. It’s just jeans and a t-shirt and your tennis shoes.”

“Wait…you’re not wearing a suit??”

“No. I’ll wear khaki work pants and a button-down and hiking boots. Now go. The helicopter will be ready in twenty minutes.”

The prospect of a helicopter ride coupled with getting to see Asami in casual clothes AT WORK is plenty to motivate Akihito to cooperate, despite the now constant ache of the plug in his ass and the gnawing arousal that burrows into his guts like something grim and determined that he’s helpless to escape. He changes, noticing that Asami has picked his favorite jeans, a pair that he’s had since high school, so worn-in and soft that they are nearly threadbare in places, but they fit him like a second skin and he’s been told his ass looks great in them. The t-shirt is his Last Airbender one, and he wonders briefly why Asami hadn’t picked one of his plainer shirts, or one with just a brand logo on it rather than this silly one, but he’s in too much of a hurry to think about it for long. Asami’s waiting for him in the hall by the elevator, and Akihito has to stop short and just look at him. He’s wearing tan cargo pants, the kind cut a lot like military fatigues, and though they’re not overly tight, this particular cut of pants hug the waist and hips and he looks amazing in them. His brown leather hiking boots are scuffed and worn, and his dark green button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows completes a look that is rugged and dripping with macho and Aki wants to just bite him. Asami’s mouth quirks a little when he sees how Aki is looking at him, but he doesn’t say anything about it. They ride up to the roof and step out onto the helipad. Akihito rushes to the edge of the building to look out and down over the city. They’re so high! Asami thanks the man standing by the helicopter and climbs into the pilot seat. Akihito stares at him, open-mouthed, as he goes through the pre-flight check and warms up the engine, the rotor slowly starting to turn. Before it can get up to speed and buffet him with wind and grit, Aki scrambles aboard and puts on the headset Asami indicates, still staring.

“What’s the matter, Akihito?” asks Asami absently, flicking some switches.

“YOU’RE going to fly this thing?”

“Of course. I’ve had my pilot’s license for years. I often use one of my company pilots, so I can take care of some work as we fly wherever it is we’re going, but I thought today it would be more fun to leave the pilot behind and fly us myself”

“That is so cool,” says Aki fervently. “Will you teach me?”

“If you like,” says Asami easily, lifting them smoothly off the helipad and into the air. Aki whoops with delight as they zoom off towards the city’s edge. Seeing Tokyo from above, in the wide open view afforded them by the helicopter’s partly open cockpit is like nothing else he’s ever seen. It’s exhilarating! Asami shows him how the controls work, and once they leave the city behind, lets him take the stick and fly a bit, laughing when Aki shouts with glee.  The flight to the new vineyard takes about an hour, and it passes much too quickly for Akihito’s taste, but as they begin their approach, Asami catches his attention. His golden eyes are sparkling.

“Akihito,” he says, smiling, “I want to say one thing to you before we land. Please bear in mind that you never have to come back here again, or see any of these people again after today if you don’t wish to.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” he demands nervously.

“Just bear it in mind, all right?” says Asami enigmatically, and the smirk on his face tells Aki there’s no point in trying to pry the meaning out of him. The helicopter lands smoothly, and a middle-aged man in dark blue coveralls covered in dust is waiting for them, shielding his eyes as the rotors slow down. Asami jumps lightly to the ground and Akihito follows him a little sullenly. He hates it when Asami says deliberately vague and provoking things like that, because he knows it means something’s going to happen but he has no idea what it might be. He slouches over to hover behind Asami as he speaks to the man, who is apparently the vintner, because they’re talking about barrels and crops and distilling equipment. Asami pauses to look over his shoulder at Aki, who glares at him just a little.

“Ishikawa Hiroto, this is my nephew, Takaba Akihito,” says Asami with a wry smirk. Aki’s eyes fly open wide as Asami’s comments as they landed become suddenly clear. Asami is looking at him with eyes that sparkle with mirth, daring him to play along. “I’m afraid he’s in something of a poor mood, as I made him leave his 3ds back at the office.” Aki stares at Asami in astonishment as the gauntlet is thrown at his feet. They’ve never done this. Never played this game for an audience. Aki would die of embarrassment. However, as Asami has pointed out, he’ll never have to see these people again after today, and it means there’s really not much to lose. He thinks swiftly of all the times Asami has infuriated and frustrated him in the past, and can’t begin to imagine why he’d lay such an opportunity for revenge at Akihito’s feet. He’s essentially just been given permission to be as horrible as he wants to be. He nods at the vintner and mutters a greeting, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“It’s not like you had a good reason for making me leave it,” he mutters resentfully. “I just got the new Pokemon and I wanted to play it.”

“I’d thought perhaps we’d actually converse with one another instead,” says Asami mildly. Aki rolls his eyes theatrically and sighs.

“Whatever.”

“I didn’t know you had siblings, Asami-sama,” says Ishikawa, casting a disapproving glance at Aki, who pointedly ignores him.

“My sister’s son,” explains Asami. “His father isn’t in the picture, and she’d hoped I’d be a good influence on the boy.”

“As if,” sneers Aki, inwardly howling with mirth at the thought of having Ryuko as a mother.

“Sadly,” says Asami easily, as they turn and walk towards the fields of grape vines, “discipline among the youth of today is not what it once was.” Ishikawa commiserates, agreeing that in HIS day, his father or uncles would have given him the flat of their hands rather than put up with disrespect. Asami looks over his shoulder at Akihito and winks.

“Well, I have his mother’s permission to punish him if he doesn’t straighten up. Hear me, Aki? I’ve had about enough of your attitude,” says Asami threateningly. Aki waits until he turns back to Ishikawa, then sticks his tongue out at the back of Asami’s head.

Asami has the vintner give them a tour of the place, and Akihito really does find it interesting. The long, neat rows of wooden frames in the plowed fields where grape vines are growing, the tractors and other machinery, the newly-constructed buildings that will house the giant grape press, fermentation tanks, aging and secondary fermentation facilities, bottling machinery, and so many other things it makes Aki a little dizzy. He’d had no idea winemaking was this complicated. He enjoys every minute of it, but finds as many opportunities to whine at Asami as he can, without risking the tour being cut short, because it really is pretty cool. However, when it’s over and Asami and Ishikawa sit down in the partially-constructed press house to talk, Aki decides to cut his inner brat loose and make Asami sorry he opened this particular door! He pokes around. He sighs loudly. He goes outside and gets in the way of the construction workers. Asami yells at him to stay out of the way or his sorry little ass will pay the price. Aki hides his huge grin and calls Asami a bully. He finds a soccer ball lying around, and though he wonders what the hell it’s doing there…maybe the workers play with it on breaks, or someone had to bring their kids to work one day or something…but he takes advantage of it anyway, kicking it over and over against the wall. Of the building where Asami’s talking to the vintner. Asami come out and takes it away from him, scolding him and heaping on dire threats. Since his back is to Ishikawa, he doesn’t hide his grin from Akihito. He grabs him by the forearm and leans in close.

“Having fun, little boy?” he purrs, sending shivers down Aki’s spine. He reaches for his pocket.

“No! Asami, don’t,” gasps Aki, gripping his arm and shaking his head, but it doesn’t do any good. Asami turns on the vibrator to high, just for a few seconds, and Akihito has to muffle a scream.

“Ah…asshole,” he pants, shuddering.

“Mm,” agrees Asami cheerfully. “I’m going to turn it on and leave it on the whole time I’m spanking you once you leave me no other choice. And you’re going to  get to that point, aren’t you, Aki?”

“You’re damn right I am,” says Aki stubbornly, lifting his chin and grinning cheekily at Asami.

“Having fun?”

“You know, I really am,” says Aki, because to his surprise, he’s having a blast. This isn’t exactly like the ageplay they do together in private. Little Aki is mischievous, but not sullen. No, this is something else, something that lets them touch on the strange bolt of lust that had hit Akihito out of the blue when Asami threatened to spank him in front of a restaurant full of people.

“Good, so am I,” says Asami softly, then raises his voice, “Now STOP acting like a spoiled little brat or you’re going to be one very sorry little boy. No, I don’t care if you’re seventeen! BEHAVE!” And he turns and stomps back to his meeting, ignoring the look of scornful amusement on the vintner’s face. Aki pouts dramatically and stomps away, kicking at rocks and bits of construction debris on the ground, his fists in his pockets, the very picture of a teen with a bad attitude. Around behind one of the building, he finds a hose. A wicked grin spreads over his face. He picks it up, turns it on high, holds the nozzle’s trigger in his hand, and waits quietly. After another fifteen minutes or so, he hears Asami call his name. He snickers softly and doesn’t answer. He’s called again, louder this time, and still doesn’t answer. After several minutes of shouting for him, Asami finally rounds the corner of the particular building Aki is hiding behind. With a loud, jeering shout, he pulls the trigger of the hose nozzle and hits Asami dead center with a blast of water.

A minute later, the construction workers and vintner, who have gathered at the side of the building in concern at the shouting, are treated to the sight of a drenched and angry vineyard owner carrying his nephew over his shoulder, head down and fists banging ineffectually at Asami’s back while he shouts to be put down. Asami ignores him and approaches Ishikawa politely.

“Sir, I wonder if there’s a building on the premises where no one is currently working?”

“The aging shed isn’t being worked on today,” offers one of the workers, grinning.

“Thank you. Gentlemen, if you’d excuse me?”

They all nod and murmur politely that it’s no problem at all. Asami turns and carries his wriggling, thrashing burden with him while it curses him loudly.

“You can’t do this to me!” howls Akihito, having a magnificent time. “You’re not my father! I’m telling mom! Put me down!! I said PUT ME DOWN! Wait…no wait…Uncle Ryu! Not a switch! No please, I’m sorry! I’ll be good!” This last is added as Asami pauses to snap a slender branch off a tree, but the plea is ignored and Asami strides into the empty shed. There are multiple stone shelves inside, with oak barrels waiting on several of them, and he staves of wood and bands of metal for making more stacked in a corner.

“Asami,” hisses Aki in a panic, because the switch is going a lot farther than he’d intended and now he’s feeling a little scared. Asami grins wolfishly.

“Switches,” he comments idly as he strips off his dripping shirt and makes Akihito drool a little, “are virtually silent, especially from the distance at which that group of men are standing. I assure you they won’t come any closer out of respect for me.”

“S-so?” says Aki nervously, wrapping his arms around himself in a defensive hug.

“So we need something to excuse the noises you’re going to make when I finish spanking your adorable little ass and fuck you so hard it makes you scream.”

Akihito whimpers softly at this and his cock, which was already mostly hard anyway, stiffens into a ridged spike of hunger in his damp jeans. Asami is taking off his belt and looking at it with interest as he wraps it around his fist.

“This is soaked,” he comments cheerfully. “Ohh Aki, it’s going to sting so bad.”

“Are you really going to spank me?” he asks breathlessly, even though he knows what the answer is. He’s so horny he doesn’t even care. Wants it, if he’s honest. Part of what’s fueling the rampant erection in his jeans is that there are close to a dozen men outside, less than a hundred feet away, who are going to hear it. Hear him being punished like a bad boy. If they were watching, he’s pretty sure he’d be scarred for life, but Asami’s engineered things so they won’t be.

“Oh yes,” Asami assures him, stripping the leaves off the switch and then tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, hefting the belt in his hand. His golden eyes are swimming with heat as he stares Takaba in the eye. “Pull down your pants and bend over that stone edge right there.”

Akihito obeys him, heart hammering wildly. As he places his hands on the rough stone of the ledge, he looks over his shoulder at Asami and they share a smile that warms Aki to his toes. He takes a deep breath and then yells at the top of his lungs, hoping he doesn’t crack up and start laughing. It would ruin the game entirely.

“PLEASE DON’T SPANK ME, UNCLE RYU!! I’M SORRY! PLEASE, NO, PLEASE! I’LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!!”

Asami chuckles and draws back his arm.

After that, Akihito’s yelling and howling is genuine, as Asami stripes his naked bottom and legs with the brutal kiss of leather. Most of the time, Aki tries to hold his noises back as long as he can, just to show himself that he can resist, at least a little. Not this time. He gives himself over to it entirely, pleading and hollering and yowling in pain. Asami turns on the plug again and Aki doesn’t even try to choke down his shriek as his overstimulated insides are ruthlessly tormented again. The strapping is loud, and thorough, and knowing that there are people out there listening makes Akihito’s cock impossibly even harder.  He closes his eyes and loses himself in the sensations. Asami’s fingers on the flange of the plug, working it gently back and forth, and the sound of a zipper behind him, make his eyes fly open. Oh, oh fuck. Yes, finally. He wants Asami’s cock in him, filling him and stretching him and pounding hard, so badly he nearly sags to the floor in gratitude as his grasping sphincter muscle lets go and the vicious little toy slips free.

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Yes, please, yes, Asami hurry. Hurry, fuck me. Now. Now now now. Oh gods…” he whispers.

“Believe me, Akihito,” growls Asami as he spreads his own precome over the fat head of his cock with his thumb and reaches between Aki’s legs for more, “it will be my pleasure.” Asami reaches around and plucks the silver bells off Aki’s nipple rings so they won’t ring to the rhythm of the pounding he’s getting ready to take, tugging sharply at the rings as he does so and making Aki gasp.

Then Aki remembers Asami’s words and looks at the tattered leaves on the floor and hollers again at the top of his lungs as he feels the head of his lover’s cock nestle against his twitching asshole

“NO UNCLE RYU!! NOT THE SWITCH! I’LL BE GOOD, PLEASE, PLEASE! DON’T SWITCH ME, PLEASE DON’T SWITCH ME!!” Then he shrieks at the top of his lungs as Asami rams his cock up Akihito’s hungry little hole with one brutal thrust. He continues to cry out as Asami keeps his work, fucking him hard and deep, begging and pleading for mercy. In between pleas and screams he whispers fervently at Asami.

“OWW! IT HURRRRTSS! And oh please don’t stop. NOO UNCLE RYUUUU! I’M SORRYYY! Oh. Ungh. Hng. Asami. So…hah…so good…ohhh…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON’T SPANK ME ANYMORE!! Ngh. A…Asa..mi…I’m….gonna….come…!”

“You’re perfect. And you’re mine. Never let you go, Akihito. Never. Hn. Do it, Aki. Come on my cock. Come for me,” breathes Asami, fucking him even harder. Aki’s anguished howl as he comes can probably be heard on the other side of the vineyard, let alone just outside where everybody’s standing. Asami’s fingers dig cruelly into his hips and he feels the thick, heavy cock inside him jerk, and the rush of warmth as Asami fills him. Aki whimpers in protest when Asami withdraws and presses the plug back inside him.

“Please,” he whimpers softly. “No more. I can’t take anymore, Asami. Pl…please!”

“Hush,” says Asami, panting for breath as he fastens his pants and wrings out his wet shirt, draping it over his shoulders. “You’ll wear it until we get back to Shion. One, because I like that desperate look in your eyes, but two, and most importantly…it will keep you from leaking my come all over the inside of your pants and my helicopter. And,” he adds with a smirk, “I find I rather like thinking about you walking around until then with my spunk plugged up inside your sore, naughty little ass.” Aki moans softly and Asami captures the sound with a deep, bruising kiss. His hands gently cradle Aki’s face, thumbs brushing tears away, contradicting the brutality of the kiss.

“There’s a bit more of this game to play, pretty pet,” says Asami gently. “Are you up to it?”

Aki flushes, because he hadn’t really considered the fact that now he has to go out there and face the men who have overheard his “discipline.” He buries his face in Asami’s chest and wipes his wet eyes on the damp green shirt, whimpering.

“We’ll make it quick,” says Asami, smiling down at him.

“O…okay,” gulps Akihito. They walk out of the mostly-finished building, Asami’s arm around Aki’s shoulder and his blushing face hiding against the muscular chest. The men are grinning widely, and a couple of them bow deeply to Asami, but no one says anything or laughs. They stop in front of Ishikawa.

“Aki,” says Asami sternly.

“I’m suh…sorry I was rude, Ishikawa-sama,” says Akihito meekly. The man smiles at them both and nods.

“I accept your apology,” he says graciously, shaking Asami’s hand. The two men bid one another farewell and Asami says he’ll be back in a week to check progress. They take their leave, heading for the helicopter, Akihito limping slightly, and he feels the subterranean shudder of Asami’s quiet chuckle as he notices.

“Jerk,” mutter Aki, grinning.

“Still think I’m a monster?” asks Asami, climbing into the pilot’s seat of the helicopter. “Now that you’ve seen what I do all day?”

“Really?” says Aki, easing his ass into the co-pilot’s seat with a wince. “Because I’m pretty sure it’s been me you’ve been doing all day.”

Asami pauses in flipping switches and firing up the rotors and looks at Aki with his mouth open slightly, actually at a loss for words. He lifts his eyebrows and snaps his mouth shut, and then he throws his head back and laughs. He reaches across the space between the seats and grabs Akihito by the back of the neck, hauling him close and kissing him again, still chuckling as he does it.

“Oh Akihito,” he sighs as the rotors start to turn, and his voice is drowned by the sound, though his lips keep moving. They pull on their headsets and are once again able to converse, but Akihito rides back to Tokyo with a funny tangle in the pit of his stomach, because he’s pretty sure that what Asami had said was, “How I do love you.” He’s not at all sure he knows any more about what Asami really does for a living than when he woke up this morning, but he sort of thinks he does know more about Asami…and maybe himself.


End file.
